Hildur Guðnadóttir
| birth_place = Reykjavík, Iceland | death_date = | origin = | instrument = | occupation = | genre = Film score | years_active = | spouse(s) = | label = Touch | associated_acts = Jóhann Jóhannsson Sunn O))) | website = https://www.hildurness.com/ }} Hildur Ingveldar Guðnadóttir (born 4 September 1982) is an Icelandic musician and composer. A classically trained cellist, she has played and recorded with the bands Pan Sonic, Throbbing Gristle, Múm and Stórsveit Nix Noltes, and has also toured with Animal Collective and Sunn O))). She has additionally produced solo works. Hildur has gained international recognition due to her film and television scores, including for the action thriller film Sicario: Day of the Soldado (2018), the HBO drama miniseries Chernobyl (2019), for which she received a Primetime Emmy Award and a Grammy Award, and the psychological thriller film Joker (2019), that earned her the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score, becoming the first solo woman composer to win in this category, and a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Original Score. Early life Hildur was born in 1982 in Reykjavík, Iceland. She comes from a family of musicians — her father, Guðni Franzson, is a composer, clarinet player and teacher. Her mother, Ingveldur Guðrún Ólafsdóttir, is an opera singer, and her brothers are Gunnar Örn Tynes from the band Múm and Þórarinn Guðnason from the band Agent Fresco. Hildur began playing cello at the age of five and played her first professional gig at 10 alongside her mother at a restaurant. She attended the Reykjavik Music Academy and went on to study composition and new media at the Iceland Academy of the Arts and the Berlin University of the Arts. Hildur lives in Berlin with her son, and used to share a studio with Jóhann Jóhannsson, a frequent collaborator. Career In 2006, Hildur released a solo album under the name Lost In Hildurness, Mount A, on which she attempted to "involve other people as little as I could."Stubbs, D. "Against the Grain" in The Wire 283 (September 2007), p.12 It was recorded in New York City and Hólar in the north of Iceland. 2009 saw the release of her second solo album, Without Sinking, on the U.K.-based audio-visual label, Touch. As well as playing cello and halldorophone, Hildur also sings and arranges choral music, once arranging a choir for performances by Throbbing Gristle in Austria and London. As a composer she has written a score for the play Sumardagur ("Summer Day") performed at Iceland's National Theatre. She has also written the score for the Danish film Kapringen (2012), Garth Davis' 2018 film Mary Magdalene (in collaboration with Jóhann Jóhannsson), Stefano Sollima's Sicario: Day of the Soldado (2018). Her work on the 2019 ''Chernobyl'' miniseries was met with critical acclaim, and won her a Primetime Emmy Award and the Grammy Award for "Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media".Grammy Award Winners 2020 by Zoe Haylock, Vulture.com, January 26, 2020. She notably wrote the score to the 2019 film Joker, starring Joaquin Phoenix and Robert de Niro, and directed by Todd Phillips, for which she won the Premio Soundtrack Stars Award at the 76th Venice International Film Festival and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score, becoming the first solo woman composer to win in this category at the Golden Globe Awards. She also received nominations for the Academy Award for Best Original Score and the BAFTA Award for Best Original Music. Discography Solo *''Mount A'' (as Lost in Hildurness) (12 Tónar 2006) *''Without Sinking'' (Touch 2009), with a vinyl version with extra tracks in 2011 *''Mount A'' (as Hildur Guðnadóttir) (Touch 2010) *''Leyfðu Ljósinu'' (Touch, 2012), with a multi-channel version on USB *''Saman'' (Touch, 2014), with a vinyl version Collaboration *Rúnk – Ghengi Dahls (Flottur kúltúr og gott músik) 2001 *Mr. Schmucks Farm – Good Sound (Oral 2005) *Stórsveit Nix Noltes – Orkídeur Hawai (12 Tónar/Bubblecore 2005) *Angel and Hildur Guðnadóttir – In Transmediale (Oral 2006) *Hildur Guðnadóttir with Jóhann Jóhannsson – Tu Non Mi Perderai Mai (Touch 2006) *Nico Muhly – Speaks volumes (Bedroom Community 2006) *Valgeir Sigurðsson – Equilibrium Is Restored (Bedroom Community 2007) *Ben Frost – Theory of Machines (Bedroom Community 2006) *Skúli Sverrisson – Sería (12 Tónar 2006) *Pan Sonic – Katodivaihe/Cathodephase (Blast First Petite 2007) *Múm – Go Go Smear the Poison Ivy (Fat Cat 2007) *Hildur Guðnadóttir, BJ Nilsen and Stilluppsteypa – Second Childhood (Quecksilber 2007) *Múm - Sing Along to Songs You Don't Know (Morr Music 2009) *The Knife – Tomorrow, In a Year (2010) *Wildbirds & Peacedrums – Rivers (The Leaf Label 2010) * Sōtaisei Riron + Keiichirō Shibuya – Blue (Strings Edit) feat. Hildur Guðnadóttir (Commmons 2010) *Skúli Sverrisson – Sería II (Sería Music 2010) *Hauschka – Pan Tone (Sonic Pieces 2011) *Múm - Smilewound (Morr Music 2013) *Craig Sutherland – Strong Island (2017) * Sunn O))) – Life Metal (2019) * Sunn O))) – Pyroclasts (2019) Film work Television Awards and nominations References External links * * * }} Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Hildur Gudnadottir Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Icelandic women in electronic music Category:Golden Globe Award-winning musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Women cellists Category:21st-century women musicians Category:Female film score composers Category:Icelandic film score composers Category:21st-century composers Category:Television composers Category:Female television composers Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Mark Mancina Category:Bear McCreary Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Thomas Newman Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Dave Metzger Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Don L. Harper Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Matthew Margeson Category:John Paesano Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Roger Suen Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Stephen Barton Category:Junkie XL Category:Christian Vorländer Category:Stephen Perone Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Edward Shearmur Category:Howard Shore Category:Graeme Revell Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Bob Mothersbaugh